Talk:The Blade of Edo Event/@comment-33488475-20171026145735/@comment-32957081-20171028145929
A long message for me only. I'm flattered. English is not my native language, nor I use it anywhere else than the internet. So it probably will be hard to understand what I'm going to say next, but I'll try my best. So, basically, Kerste copied info from one of the previous events using the visual editor, not the source one and pasted it here. When you do this, you're messing up the code, filling it with links and staff that won't let you edit the page properly in the future, also changing the sizes, positions in the table e.t.c. Also, she/he/missed few parts and deleted few needed parts, while leaving the wrong rewards and so on. Then Kerste asked for help with "icons for items". Soon he/she/them was already adding these pictures. "Or, I merge everyone's edits via copy pasting''' all the relevant code via the history page" - to merge what? If you're editing the page in the same time with someone - no matter if you started editing first - and you're the second to save the edit, you click "publish", the page updates and instead of looking at the edited page, you see only the source editor and the code without even a trace of your contribution. Nothing is saved and you redo everything from the start. "why does Kerste have to stop editing while you don't" - in any other situation I'd say: '''"yeah, so true!" - but not when you checked beforehand if anyone was editing the page already (by changing the title to the right one), not when someone asked for help with pictures and you were sitting cropping them only to see that this person decided to do it themselves not long after their own request. So why ask for help in the first place? "if they really are, we don't really know, do we?)" - they do, it's obvious. "refuse to own up, victim blaming til the end" - I wasn't blaming them before, I'm not blaming them now. I just said everything as it is. Moreover, I don't see the victim here at all. But, if you decided to use this word and to protect Kerste, then tell me, who is the "victim" here? The one, who decided to make a page and messed almost everything up in the end, also asking for help and 30 minutes later literally taking back their words without prior notice that they don't need this 'help' anymore, or the other one, who was sitting changing every few lines in the code (don't believe me? look at the history) to make it look presentable and readable (out of respect to the other person not erasing their contribution), also cropping the asked pictures that weren't needed anymore? Repeating myself, there is no victim here. PS ''' "it implies that the contribution of the other party is useless drivel" - this is a tricky statement. I don't want to sugarcoat my words, but I don't want to be blunt either, because then you'll definitely tell me that I'm a rude heartless person who "refuses to own up, blaming the victim till the end" and yada yada. So I will say only one thing there - if you're interested in helping, check the contribution guidelines first. '''PPS 12:43 13:00 13:04 13:05 13:17 13:36 13:47 14:01 - this is the representation of "updating every few minutes". Was I wrong? Thank you.